


Let Me Love You Like You Deserve

by DifficultyXV (XV_ictorious)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Comfort, Consent is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Spanking, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XV_ictorious/pseuds/DifficultyXV
Summary: Modern/College!AUAfter Lysithea has been having a hard time thinking about the future, Hilda decides, with the help of Dorothea, to give her a night in bed she deserves.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Let Me Love You Like You Deserve

Hilda sat up on the edge of her mattress, fiddling with her fingers, nails having been freshly coated with her favorite pink hue. All that separated her body from the air was a set of white lace lingerie. Her bare legs dangled off the side and she kicked them one at a time out of boredom. A white porcelain bowl with blue accents lining the edge sat on the nightstand filled with strawberries, accompanied by a vase full of lilies. She had a candle burning, filling the room with the scent of vanilla. _She was supposed to be here by now,_ she thought, _what is taking her so long?_ With the help of Dorothea, she set up this arrangement as a surprise for Lysithea. She had been feeling down about herself recently, the uncertainty of the future weighing heavily on her. So she thought she deserved some pampering.

Her heart raced faster with each passing minute. The fear that her girlfriend was too busy or wasn’t interested washed over her and her heart sank deep into her stomach. She placed her hands on her knees. _No, she’ll come. Dorothea said she wouldn’t let anything stop her from making this happen._ Just as the thought came to her, she heard a light rapping from her door.

“Hilda,” the muffled voice came from the songstress, “I have someone here for you!”

A second voice followed, “I told you, Dorothea, I’m busy right now! Whatever this is it can wait.” She sounded annoyed. “And besides, if it was really so important, why couldn’t Hilda just come tell me herself?”

“Oh, hush you, you’ll see.” Another pair of knocks sounded against the door. “May we come in?”

Heart now nearly bursting from her chest, Hilda sat up straight and called out, “Please do!”

The doorknob turned quickly, and the door snapped open as Dorothea pushed Lysithea into the room before promptly slamming the door shut. “Have fun you two!”

Having been facing the door, Lysithea turned around to face into the room. She wore a pair of white, black, and purple designer sneakers with white tights underneath. An oversized white hoodie covered her chest and only the bottom of her black shorts was visible. Her long silky white hair brushed down just below her shoulders. “Hilda, what is this-…” her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of Hilda before her, “about?” Her cheeks immediately burned a bright red.

“Hey there, Lys.” She had trouble looking Lysithea in the eye. _This was a mistake. She clearly doesn’t want to be here. What if she hates me after this? Oh no, she totally hates me now._ She crossed her legs at the calves, and her body grew stiff. If her heart was racing before, now it feels like it’s just one constant beat.

“Why are you doing this?” Lysithea said, almost accusing Hilda of something.

Hilda’s shoulders sank. _Oh._ “I’m sorry Lysithea. I thought I could cheer you up, but if you don’t want to, then you can go. You said you were busy, so you should get back to that.”

“No, it’s fine Hilda. That was rude of me. I do want to.”

“Well I don’t want to if I’m just guilting you into it.”

Lysithea approached Hilda, kicking off her sneakers and letting them thud against the yellow carpeted floor. She knelt in front of Hilda, placing a hand on hers. “Hilda, I want this.”

She looked at Lysithea, who stared back earnestly, with a smile. “Oh, good.” She planted her feet on the ground and grabbed her love by the shoulders. She lifted her up to her feet, guiding her to sit on the bed where she herself just was. “Now, let’s get you out of those.” She now completed traded their positions as she knelt in front of Lysithea.

Hilda slid her hands up her legs, only allowing her fingertips to touch. She made her way up to Lysithea’s shorts, unbuttoning them, sliding them down her legs before discarding them on the floor next to the sneakers without looking, keeping her eyes on the figure before her. What greeted her underneath was a small, growing bulge in Lysithea’s periwinkle panties. With a smirk, Hilda said, “Are you getting excited already?” Lysithea responded with an affirming hum, her eyes closed.

As if to speed up the process, Lysithea removed her hoodie herself, unveiling a pair of small pale breasts, nipples a bright contrasting pink. Hilda could see Lysithea’s heart pounding through her pulsating chest. She filtered her hands between Lysithea’s hips and tights, grasping them to pull them down and off her legs. Grabbing a foot in her hand, Hilda brought it up to her face and rubbed her cheek on it before placing a single kiss on the top. This evoked a soft moan out of her love. She could almost see herself in the reflection in the reflection of Lysithea’s black nail polish. She made her way up Lysithea’s entire short leg, planting kisses along the way. Shin. Knee. Outer Thigh. Back down to her calf before claiming her inner thigh. Imprints of her pink lipstick marked all the places she visited. Lots of tiny, thin, white hairs brushed against her lips, making her muse feel soft and fuzzy.

Hilda placed her hands on Lysithea’s waist, “Are you still okay?”

A pair of pink eyes looked back at her, glittering. Wordlessly, she nodded, emitting a bright hum of approval.

“Perfect,” Hilda said, grinning. She planted another kiss, this time on Lysithea’s abdomen, just below her navel. She pinched Lysithea’s panties between her teeth and slowly pulled them down her legs and tossed them to the side haphazardly. Lysithea now sat entirely bare before her. And she was gorgeous. She nearly radiated beauty. Hilda swore she saw her faintly glowing. Everything about the sight made her want to snatch Lysithea up and run away with her into places unknown to the world, just to keep her all to herself. Her legs that folded just like perfect origami. Her chest that became the softest pillow. Her hair that she could get absolutely lost in. Her eyes watered seeing her love like this.

“Are you okay, Hilda?” Lysithea paused and placed a hand on Hilda’s shoulder. She almost jumped from the warm touch.

She wiped her eyes with her hand before taking the one on her shoulder and kissing those exquisite fingers. “I am.” She looked into Lysithea’s eyes. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Hilda.”

She stood up and took Lysithea’s head in her hands, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Likewise, Lysithea wraps her arms around Hilda’s hips. She merely accepted the kiss at first before leaning into it and kissing her back just as forcefully if not more. Just a moment later, Hilda releases her, meeting her forehead with her own and staring into her eyes. Without speaking, the two of them seemed to say, “You are the most important person in my life. I never want to lose you.” Seconds pass as the two share a still moment, simply basking in each other’s embrace.

Hilda exhaled briefly, her mouth forming into a massive smile. Resuming her exploration of Lysithea’s body, Hilda plants a kiss on her neck before giving it a quick bite. Her uncharted love moans in her ear, prompting another bite. She makes her way down Lysithea’s chest, kissing her all the way. One on her collarbone. One for each breast, avoiding her nipples, for now. It was in this moment Hilda realized Lysithea was wearing the perfume she first recommended to her. The one she said made her feel more mature. She instinctively smiled.

She made her way down to between her love’s legs and found her erect penis, throbbing in anticipation. It was like a lone redwood standing proud surrounded by a white jungle at its base. Hilda wrapped fingers around it, and Lysithea nearly jumped from her seat, moaning. “Jeez, if you’re that jumpy from just this, you won’t be able to last more than another minute,” Hilda teased.

“Shut up,” Lysithea swung her leg at Hilda.

“Careful there! You wouldn’t want to accidentally make me hurt you, would you?”

“Sorry. Go on.” She relaxed back into the bed.

“What was that?” Hilda laughed.

“I said go on.”

Hilda arched her eyebrow. “What do you want me to do?”

Lysithea looked away from Hilda, her cheeks fully flushed. “I want you to use your mouth.”

“That’s my girl.” Hilda grinned again, and turned her gaze back to Lysithea’s member, still holding on. The full of it could fit into her single hand, but she loved her all the more for it. She started by delicately stroking it, cupping her other hand around her balls, giving them a gentle pull and squeeze every so often. Low moans that almost sounded like growls came from her love, encouraging her to pick up her pace. She slid her hand back and forth, quicker and quicker, and Lysithea’s breathing and moaning grew more intense in response. She was nearly slamming her hand into her crotch before she stopped, letting go. Lysithea kept bucking her hips toward her face, trying to ride it out for as long as she could. The thick, sweet, salty juices leaking from her cock dripped onto Hilda’s fingers. She reached up to Lysithea’s mouth, who took them between her lips to lick the taste of herself off of Hilda’s gentle fingers. Her other hand found itself between her own legs, soaking in her own juices.

All the while, Hilda began to fulfill her duty as asked of Lysithea and kissed her head. More kisses followed, all the way down to the base. She took the cock in her mouth, and slid her tongue back and forth across its underside, bobbing her head up and down into Lysithea’s crotch. Drool seeped from her lips, dripping onto the carpet from lathering her dick.

Her hand moved down to find Lysithea’s breasts, taking one in her hand. She pinched her stiff nipple, twisting just enough to get a groan out of her. Hilda smiled and sucked faster. Lysithea grabbed Hilda’s head and moved it herself, removing Hilda’s responsibility. This both saddened and relieved her. She wanted to be able to provide what her love wanted on her own, but she was more than happy to let her take control.

Lysithea guided Hilda’s head along her cock, using her signature pigtails as handlebars. The moans coming from her were reward enough for Hilda. Soon, Lysithea released her so the both of them could catch their breath.

Once she could speak again, Hilda said, “Are you still okay?”

Still panting, Lysithea fit words between breaths, “Mm… Yeah.”

“Is there something else you want to do?”

Lysithea donned an almost devious smile. “Join me on the bed.” She patted the empty space next to her.

After climbing into bed, Hilda found Lysithea’s arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“Can we stay like this for a bit?”

“Of course, sweetie.” She laid down on the bed, resting her head on the pillow. Lysithea followed suit, keeping her arms around her love. She noticed the currently unused strawberries on the nightstand. It would be a terrible waste for them to go uneaten here. She reached her hand out to the bowl, picking out the two plumpest berries she could find. One for her, one for the woman keeping her embraced. Holding her hand behind her, she asked, “Strawberry?”

Whispering in her ear, she heard, “Yes please,” and Lysithea bit down on the strawberry, letting some of the juice leak out onto Hilda’s shoulders. She soon licked up the excess. Hilda munched her own berry slowly, wanting to draw the moment out as long as possible. The two lay cuddling in bed for several minutes. Lysithea filled the time by providing a constant supply of kisses on the back of Hilda’s neck and shoulders. Hilda fed her strawberries in return. Slowly, steadily, Lysithea started to grind against Hilda, culminating in a firm bite into Hilda’s neck.

“Oh, ready to start back up again, are we?” She turned her head slightly to get as much of Lysithea into view as she could. She pulled Hilda into a tighter hug. She then released her and fidgeted with Hilda’s bra strap.

“I need to get you out of these first.” She sounded almost cold, but it was her determination that really drove the statement.

“What do you wanna do, then?”

“Help me get this off you first.” Now she just sounded frustrated that she couldn’t get Hilda’s bra off. It was cute, but she’d never let her know that.

“Oh, right.” Hilda reached behind her and unfastened her bra, letting her breasts free. Lysithea did the same with her panties, slipping them off her curled legs.

Another kiss landed on her cheek this time. “Could you lay on your stomach for me, please?”

“Of course.” Hilda did as she was told, folding her arms under her head. She wiggled her ass for Lysithea playfully, teasing her.

Lysithea knelt above her, rubbing her hands across her ass, in preparation. “Are you ready.”

Feeling her blood rush down to her lower half, Hilda exclaimed, “Do it!” The first slap came lightly, but that was to be expected. But the subsequent ones weren’t to Hilda’s liking. It felt like Lysithea was holding back. “Harder!” she said. She felt a hard smack against her ass cheek, leaving her stinging. She still wanted more. “Again! Harder!” The next slap sent her into another state, and she yelped. She almost felt like she left her body for a moment from the pain and pleasure that came from the spanks coming from Lysithea. Her ass would certainly be sore in the morning. But that’s not something that can’t be remedied.

“Are you okay Hilda? That was too hard, I’m sorry.” The concern came raining down from Lysithea’s voice.

Hilda giggled. “No, you’re fine, sweetie. That was the best one yet.” She paused, recovering from it. “But you’re right, maybe we should ease up.”

“Okay.” Lysithea began rubbing the spot she slapped. Hilda felt the imprint of the hand against her ass. A kiss soon followed, and the relief started setting in. “Are you feeling better?”

Catching her breath, Hilda replied, “Yeah, much better. Thanks.”

Lysithea sighed. “Can I put it in? I don’t want to do anything if you’re still hurt.”

“I told you I’m fine. Now do it, I want you inside me.”

Without any words, Lysithea placed her arms on Hilda’s hips and slid her closer. Hilda felt her cock slide between her ass cheeks, and her tip poked at her ass. She relaxed to accept Lysithea. A loud moan escaped her throat instinctively as she felt Lysithea enter her. She started pumping into her with slow, methodical thrusts. Her hands moved back to Hilda’s ass grasped onto them, taking a handful. Still sore from the spanking, Hilda winced. But the pain felt too good to say complain.

Hilda heard what must have been a magical hum emerge from behind her. Quickly, she felt a tingling sensation all over her body, growing stronger with ever thrust of Lysithea’s hips, and the light around her started to dim. She briefly turned her head to see Lysithea’s hand’s glowing a deep purple. She hadn’t expected to find Lysithea using magic in the bedroom, but this feeling was welcome.

As if that weren’t enough, Hilda’s hair grew tight in Lysithea’s hand as she yanked her up to meet her, curving her back. A warm wave of euphoria washed over Hilda, shooting down her spine all the way to her toes. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she twitched and spasmed and let out a low growl from deep within her chest, soaking the sheets beneath her.

“Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?” Lysithea’s soft breath against her ear sent another, weaker shockwave flying across Hilda. She curled her legs up, her soles resting on Lysithea’s back as she received a firm, steady pounding from her mage. “Good girl.” She pushed Hilda’s head down on the bed before releasing her.

Lysithea started fucking faster and her thrusts grew harder and deeper. A slapping sound came from the pair as flesh met flesh. Hilda thrust her hips in tandem with Lysithea’s, matching each of hers with one of her own. Moans evaporated from both of their lips the longer the pounding continued, and soon the two were nearly screaming. Lysithea slammed Hilda into the bed from behind over and over, the springing aiding in their endeavor.

“I’m going to come Hilda!”

“Come for me, Lysithea!”

“Where?”

“Do it inside me!”

Lysithea pounded deeper and deeper into Hilda both of them fully yelling the sounds of their pleasure. She kept going until she lost control and thrust her hips against Hilda’s ass one more time, unleashing her hot cum into her, filling her up. She twitched over and over, bucking her hips, each time releasing another string of cum into her love.

Once it was all over, Lysithea collapsed next to Hilda, resting her head on the pillow, embracing her in her arms. The pair panted for several minutes, neither one speaking a single word. They simply took in the other’s presence and warmth as a signal of mutual love. On occasion, they exchanged glances and light touches each of them holding the others’ hands, letting each other wind down while still hanging on to what was left of their loving.

Once the moment died down, Hilda turned her body around to face Lysithea. “How was I?”

Lysithea pulled her in tighter. “You were amazing.”

Hilda smiled. “Good. I’m glad.” She snuggled her head underneath Lysithea’s chin. “You were spectacular, too.”

“I love you so much Hilda. Thank you.” She placed a hand on the back of Hilda’s head, cradling her.

“I love you, too, Lysithea. Promise me you won’t leave.” Under most circumstances, this would mean a normal break up. But there was a darker connotation for this between the two of them. Each passing day brought Lysithea closer to her last. The result of her subjugation to those cruel experiments. Hilda’s eyes watered at the thought of her love passing on without her, too young.

“I promise.” A wet drop fell onto the top of Hilda’s head, and she wrapped her own arms around Lysithea.

“Good. I’m going to hold you to that.”

Lysithea chuckled. “I wouldn’t love you if you didn’t.”

“It’s settled then.” She looked up to Lysithea. “We’re going to love each other forever.”

“Forever and ever.”

* * *

The next day, Hilda was found by Dorothea after classes. She seemed a little more chipper than usual, with a massive stupid grin on her face. “So, how did it go, Hildie?”

Hilda brushed her off. “That’s a bit private, you know.” Her cheeks grew warm, remembering the loving she and Lysithea made the night prior.

“Oh please,” Dorothea scoffed, “half of campus could hear you two. We all know you had such an amazing time last time. I just wanted to hear about it directly from the source.”

“Okay, it was great. Are you happy?”

Dorothea looked at her with near desperation, “Not even so much as a thanks? It wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t asked for my help.”

“Fine, thank you Dorothea. I owe you one.”

“Great! I’m planning a special trip for me and Petra, and I could use some suggestions. What do you got?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this incredibly self-indulgent piece! As my first smut fic, I went into this a little wary, wanting to make sure I got everything right. But as the story went on, it quickly turned into the most fun I've had writing anything. This also isn't a pairing I had really considered much before, but I just got an idea that wouldn't go away so I had to see it through. These two really deserve each other. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
